Vaapad
miniatur|rechts|Mace Windu, ein Meister der Vaapad-Kampfkunst. Das Vaapad ist die siebte und tödlichste Form des Lichtschwertkampfs, die vom Jedi-Meister Mace Windu erschaffen wurde, um seine Schwächen im Kampf umzusetzen. Durch die aggressive Art des Vaapad war es ein Weg zur Dunklen Seite der Macht, wodurch der Schwertmeister Sora Bulq und die Jedi Depa Billaba sich auch vom Jedi-Orden abwandten. Beschreibung links|miniatur|Quinlan Vos wendet ein Vaapad-Manöver gegen Mace Windu an. Das Vaapad ist als Lichtschwertform weitestgehend unbekannt und wird kaum genutzt, doch gilt es als die tödlichste Kampfform von allen.Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone Der Name des Vaapad rührt von dem gleichnamigen Raubtier von Sarapin her, das seine Beute mit zahlreichen Tentakeln angreift. Die genaue Anzahl der Tentakel kann jedoch erst nach dem Tod eines Tieres ermittelt werden, da sie sich zu schnell bewegen, als dass man sie zählen könnte. Durch die Schnelligkeit und Aggressivität des Tieres bezog Windu Inspiration für den Namen seiner Kampfart. Sein Fortbestand im Neuen Jedi-Orden ist ungewiss, obwohl sich Aufzeichnungen über das Vaapad fanden. Die Form kann lediglich von begabten Kämpfern, die viele Formen beherrschen, genutzt werden und gilt als Perfektion des Schwertkampfes. Obwohl es die schwierigste und anspruchsvollste ist, kann sie zu großer Stärke führen. Das Vaapad beinhaltet mehr Bewegung und direkte Angriffe und ist besser ausgearbeitet als andere Formen. Mithilfe von Machttechniken greift der Anwender mit scheinbar unregelmäßigen, kurzen Attacken an, weshalb Angriffe unerwartet erfolgen können, was jedoch auf Kosten der Anmut geht. Da die Form große Emotionen erfordert und sich stark auf die Macht fokussiert, ist der Anwender zwar im Äußeren ruhig, innerlich jedoch verworfen. Die Form führt mit ihrer Aggressivität und Leidenschaft nah an die Dunkle Seite. Der Anwender muss ständig mit Macht verbunden sein und den Kampf genießen. Ein wahrer Meister versinkt darin und kann so die Schwachstelle eines Gegners finden.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Zwar bezog der Kampfstil seine Energie aus der Dunklen Seite, doch war seine Kraft im Vergleich zur Dunklen Seite selbst schwach.Republik – Aayla Undercover Ein bekanntes Manöver des Vaapad sind das schnelle Überspringen oder Herumwirbeln, bevor der Gegner reagieren kann. Das soll einen schnellen Angriff ermöglichen und richtet sich vor allem gegen unachtsame Gegner. Ein anderes Manöver ist der Wurf gegen einen Gegner, bei dem man jedoch darauf achten musste, sich nicht auf die Dunkle Seite ziehen zu lassen.Jedi Academy Training Manual Geschichte Mace Windu entwickelte das Vaapad, um seine eigene Schwäche auszugleichen: Er machte seine Dunkelheit zu einer Waffe des Lichts. Lange waren lediglich die sechs anderen Formen bekannt. Da nur wenige das Vaapad studierten, blieb sie auch weitestgehend unbekannt. Inspiration für den Namen der Form bezog er vom gleichnamigen Raubtier, das seine Beute mit mehreren Tentakeln fängt. Allerdings kann die genaue Anzahl der Tentakel erst nach dem Tod eines Tieres ermittelt werden, da sie sich zu schnell bewegen, um sie zählen zu können. Da Windu die Kampftechnik entwickelt hatte, galt er als großer Schwertkämpfer unter den Jedi. Der Schwertmeister Sora Bulq entwickelte die Vaapad-Form zusammen mit Windu Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds und übte viel mit ihm. Dabei beherrschte Bulq die Form fast so gut wie Windu selbst.Jedi – Sezession Dabei erforschte er die Dunkle Seite gründlich und war von ihr fasziniert. Daher schloss sich schließlich dem Sith-Lord Dooku an. Obwohl Bulq vorgab, das Vaapad zu beherrschen, hatte es ihn beherrscht und zur Dunklen Seite verleitet. Windu bildete auch Depa Billaba aus, die ebenfalls Meisterin des Vaapad und ihrem Meister beinahe ebenbürtig war. Auch Quinlan Vos erlernte einige Vaapad-Formen von Bulq, nachdem er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und von Bulq neu ausgebildet wurde. Dabei erzählte ihm der Schwertmeister jedoch nichts von den Gefahren der Schwertform; erst Mace Windu berichtete ihm von Vaapads dunkler Natur und riet ihm von dem Gebrauch ab. links|miniatur|Mace Windu und Sora Bulq – zwei Anwender des Vaapad – duellieren sich. Da die Jedi lediglich wussten, dass Bulq die Klonkriege nicht mit den Idealen der Jedi vereinbar fand, reiste Mace Windu auf den Mond Ruul, um sich mit den Dissidenten zu treffen. Dabei erkannte er jedoch schließlich, dass Bulq den Separatisten beigetreten war, und stellte ihn im Kampf. Bulq, der vorgab, die Form perfektioniert zu haben, wurde von Windu jedoch besiegt. Später wurde bekannt, dass Depa Billaba auf Haruun Kal verschollen war und vermutlich der Dunklen Seite verfallen war. Da sich Windu als einzige Person sah, die sie zur Rückkehr überreden und bei einem Kampf besiegen konnte, reiste er dorthin. Während seiner Reise durch den Dschungel kämpfte er auch gegen den Hexer Kar Vastor im waffenlosen Nahkampf, wobei Windu das Vaapad einsetzte. Es gelang ihm allerdings nicht, Vastor zu besiegen, da vorher Kanonenboote der Balawai angriffen. Später kämpfte er gegen Billaba im Zweikampf mit Vaapad, wobei er jedoch bereits verletzt war. Obwohl Billaba schließlich wieder auf der Hellen Seite zu sein schien, griff sie ihn später noch einmal an, fiel dabei jedoch in ein tiefes Koma. Auf Haruun Kal lernte Windu, dass er seine Dunkelheit im Vaapad nicht zu fürchten brauchte. Währenddessen brachte Sora Bulq Quinlan Vos weitere Formen bei, als er ihn im Auftrag Dookus im Schwertkampf schulte.Jedi – Dooku Bulq verwendete das Vaapad auch im Duell gegen Quinlan Vos und den Jedi Tholme, doch wurde er letztendlich von Vos getötet, der sich wieder zu den Jedi bekannt hatte.Republik – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg Mace Windu nutzte die dunkle Technik auch gegen den Droiden-General Grievous, als jener den Stadtplaneten Coruscant angriff, und konnte ihn vom Dach eines Zuges werfen.Labyrinth des Bösen Es gelang dem Jedi-Meister auch, den Sith-Lord Darth Sidious mit Vaapad zu besiegen, bevor er jedoch hintergangen und getötet wurde. Während des Duells hatte Windu alle seine Kraft freigesetzt und jede Zurückhaltung fallen lassen, den letzten Test für das Vaapad jedoch nicht bestanden. Später wurde ein Holocron entdeckt, das Windu nach dem Übertritt Bulqs auf die Dunkle Seite angefertigt hatte. So überdauerte das Wissen über den Kampfstil bis in die Vermächtnis-Ära.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Hinter den Kulissen *Erwähnungen über Vaapad sind in zahlreiche Büchern und Comics vorhanden, die von Mace Windu oder Sora Bulq handeln. *Im Roman Schöpfer der Dunkelheit wird berichtet, dass Sirak ebenfalls die Lichtschwertform Vaapad nutzt. Die Geschichte spielt jedoch etwa eintausend Jahre vor der Erfindung durch Mace Windu, weshalb der Autor Drew Karpyshyn klarstellte, dass Sirak Juyo nutzt. Im Star Wars Insider #92 wurde hingegen berichtet, dass es beim Begriff Vaapad um einen anderen Namen für Juyo handelt. Im Buch der Sith schreibt Bane allerdings, Kas'im hätte Juyo damals schon Vapaad genannt. *Im Videospiel Soulcalibur IV ist es dem Spieler möglich, mit Darth Vader Vaapad-Formen auszuführen. Quellen * *''Jedi – Sezession'' *''Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone'' *''Jedi – Dooku'' *''Republik – Aayla Undercover'' *''Republik – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' * * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * * Referenzen en:Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad es:Forma VII: Juyo / Vaapad nl:Form VII pl:Vaapad pt:Estilo VII: Juyo / Vaapad ru:Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад fi:Tyyli VII: Juyo / Vaapad Kategorie:Lichtschwert-Stile Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Legends